Dickie's Story
by EO4EVER
Summary: Liv and El live together as friends. Kathy kicks Dickie out. She is engaged to some guy. Dickie has a big secret. Elliot is dating Kathy’s fiancé’s sister. What could go wrong? CONTAINES INCEST! EO.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Dickie's Story

**Summary: **Liv and El live together as friends. Kathy kicks Dickie out. She is engaged to some guy. Dickie has a big secret. Elliot is dating Kathy's fiancé's sister. What could go wrong? CONTAINES INCEST! EO.

**Paring: **EO, Dickie/ Lizzie

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Whyyyyyy???

**Authors Note: **All right, this contains incest. If this offends you, just click the back arrow. This might be really bad because I wrote this a while ago. THE TWINS ARE 13 IN THIS STORY. Dickie's POV.

After what seems like forever, I am back at writing SVU. Hope you enjoy!

***

"That's it Dickie! You are living with your father! I can't take this anymore!" My mother yelled at me one Monday afternoon.

"Fine!" I yelled back at her. I pulled my cell phone from my pants pocket and called Olivia's home phone number. Her and my father were living together as roommates, not as a couple... according to them. Yeah right. Nah, I knew that they weren't together (yet). If so, my sisters and me would be the first ones that they told.

Dad picked up the phone. "Dad, mom kicked me out. Can I come live with you? Please?" I begged.

"Sure, bud. I'll be over in ten minutes to pick you up. I'll have the guys come over tomorrow so that we can move your stuff," dad said to me.

"Alright! Thanks dad!" I exclaimed before hanging up.

"I'm taking your sister to her friends house. Rick will watch you until your father gets here," my mother spat at me. Oh yeah. Rick, my mom's boyfriend. Well, now fiancé. I hate him. He doesn't support me in anything that I do, so that means that my mother doesn't either. He doesn't support Lizzie in anything either. Maureen and Kathleen were out of the house at collage, so luckily they didn't have to put up with him.

I want upstairs and packed a duffel bag to bring to my dad's house. Inside, I put some clothes, my iPod, cell phone, chargers, and things like that. I put my music folder in my bag also and stuck a pick in my pocket. I then grabbed the acoustic guitar. I left the electric for Lizzie to use. Oh yeah, I'm also in a band, Rock Squared. There is Lizzie, Zack, Allison, Kris, and me. Lizzie and I both play the guitar and sing, although my mom doesn't want me to. She thinks that singing is for girls only. Lizzie also plays the piano. Zack plays the drums. Allison plays the bass and the piano. Kris also plays the guitar. Steve, Zack's dad, is our technical producer and our manager, although he lets us make most of the decisions.

I finished packing my stuff, and walked back downstairs. I grabbed some lyrics that I was writing the other day out of my backpack and shoved them in my pocket. I put my backpack in the closet. It was spring break, so I didn't need any of my stuff. I made sure that I had everything and walked into the garage where I saw Rick. He was working on his car at the moment.

Luckily, at that same moment, my father drove up, so I didn't need to talk to him any more that I needed to. I got up out of the chair that I was sitting in and walked down the driveway, not saying a word to Rick.

"Bye Dick," he said to me.

"It's DICKIE!" I yelled at him for the millionth time. I have no idea how many times I have told him that. I had lost track after twenty-seven.

I opened the door to my dads' car and got in. "Hey dad," I said, instantly getting happier as I saw him.

"Hey buddy," he replied to me. "Your mom kick you out?"

"Yeah," I said, putting my seatbelt on. "She doesn't support me in anything that I do. Her fiancé is her whole life. It seems like she doesn't even care about me or Lizzie anymore." I explained to him.

"I'm sorry. Well, lets go," he started the car back up and drove off. "I see that you brought your guitar with you."

"Yup," I replied. "Can't go anywhere without that. Plus, we got an audition for a gig this week. Or the next. I'm not exactly sure when." Actually, it was my dad's idea that I start the band. So I talked with Lizzie, and she said that it was a great idea. Thus, the creation of Rock Squared.

"I was telling Liv about your band the other week. She said that she wants to hear you guys play something sometime. So maybe you can play a little for her later tonight," dad said.

"Sure," I replied. I've always liked Olivia. She was like a second mom to me. Well actually, right now, she was more of a mom to me than Kathy was. When mom never went to any of Lizzie and my soccer games this past year, Olivia was at every single one of them. "So, how's work going?"

"Okay, I guess," dad replied to me.

"Same old, same old?" I asked him.

"Yup… alright. Were here now." We got out of the car and walked up to Olivia and Dad's apartment.

**How did you like it so far? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Dickie's Story Chapter 2

**Summary: **Liv and El live together as friends. Kathy kicks Dickie out. She is engaged to some guy. Dickie has a big secret. Elliot is dating Kathy's fiancé's sister. What could go wrong? CONTAINES INCEST!

**Paring: **EO, Dickie/ Lizzie

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Whyyyyyy???

**Authors Note: **All right, this contains incest. If this offends you, just click the back arrow. This might be really bad because I wrote this a while ago. THE TWINS ARE 13 IN THIS STORY. Dickie's POV.

***

Dad and I walked into Olivia's apartment. Well, I guess that it is dad's now to.

"Hey Liv," I greeted.

"Hey Dickie. How's it going?" she replied.

"Okay, I guess," I replied. In the first five minutes there, I got more attention then I did in an entire month at mom's house. I just feel bad for leaving Lizzie there all alone. At mom's, we were all each other had. Sometimes we would just talk or jam out on our guitars.

Dad, Olivia, and I talked for a while longer. "If you wanna put your stuff away, your room is the first one on the right," Olivia said.

"Alright. Thanks." I replied. I went to my new room and shut the door. This is the room that Lizzie and I shared when we visited dad. Lizzie. I'm going to miss her. But there is something that I haven't told _anyone_ about her. Well, it isn't really about her. More about what I feel for her.

I am in love with her. Now, before you start yelling at me, I know that I am messed up. I shouldn't feel this way about my sister. Especially not my _twin_ sister. But I can't help it. I love her and nothing can change that. I also know that 13 year olds don't fall in love. But I have. With my twin sister. With Lizzie.

It all started two years ago on our last family vacation. Lizzie and I were 11 at the time. I was starting to get into girls at about that time. It was also when I was starting to see Lizzie in a new light. I couldn't talk to anybody about it. I couldn't talk to friends about it because they will think I am some sort of freak. And I couldn't go to my dad, well, because he investigates this kind of stuff. I knew that he would just get pissed off at me for what I feel for my twin sister.

I know that it is illegal. I know that it is incest. I also know that she will never feel the same way about me. So I am just going to have to stick to being her brother and best friend.

I sighed and sat up. I grabbed the acoustic guitar and found my pick in my pocket. I started to play around with random strings on the guitar. I was trying to write a song, but it was getting nowhere.

Suddenly, Olivia popped her head in. "What kind of pizza do you like?" she asked. So I guess that we are having pizza for dinner. Nice.

"Anything is fine with me," I replied.

"Alright," she then shut the door, leaving me alone once again. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I didn't get a very good night sleep the previous night, because my mom was yelling at me. I didn't do anything wrong, though. She just enjoys yelling at me more because I look a lot like my father.

***

After dinner, Dad, Olivia, and I were in the living room watching whatever was on TV. So basically, nothing.

"There's nothing good on," I commented.

"Why don't you play your guitar for us?" Dad asked me. Could've seen that coming.

"Fine," I mumbled. I got up and went to my room and got my guitar. I grabbed it then walked back to the living room.

"What are you gonna play?" Liv asked me.

"Uh… a song called lifetime," I replied. It was a song that I wrote a while back. I haven't used it for anything yet, but Lizzie said that she liked it.

_I wake up, put my poker face on  
It's roughly the same hand  
I was dealt yesterday  
I stand up and stare out at the skyline  
It's roughly the same town  
That I saw yesterday_

_Living doesn't come first try  
It takes a lifetime getting it right  
It takes a lifetime to learn how to sing  
To find my place in the worlds symphony  
To become the man today  
The man I thought I could be_

_It takes a lifetime  
It takes a lifetime_

_I wake up and bandage these scars  
The scars of my heart  
That prove that I'm still alive  
That I'm still alive  
Living doesn't come first try  
It takes a lifetime getting it right_

_Living doesn't come first try  
It takes a lifetime getting it right  
It takes a lifetime to learn how to sing  
To find my place in the worlds symphony  
To become the man today  
The man I thought I could be  
The man I thought I could be_

_It takes a lifetime  
It takes a lifetime_

"That was really good," Olivia said when I finished.

"Thanks," I replied.

"You write that?"

"Yeah," I said to her. "A couple months ago,"

"You're really serious about this music thing, aren't you?" dad asked me.

"Yes, dad," I replied.

***

It was around 10 PM now. I was in my room just messing around, trying to get these lyrics to a song down when Olivia came in my room.

"All right, lights out, Dickie," she told me.

"Kay," I said with a yawn. I got under my covers and she turned the light off. "Night Liv."

*******

Okay, so that was the second chapter.

What do you think of it?

And what do you think about Dickie/ Lizzie? T

he EO parts will start next chapter or so I think.

The song was lifetime by Kris Allen. Yes, I jacked his song. Get over it. I wont be updating this often all the time, but right now I am.


End file.
